Me With The Principal's Son
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: The principal is someone to not mess with. He is probably the most scary man I will meet in high school. His son is the complete opposite of him. I was risking a lot just by being his friend. I was risking more by loving him. Was that going to stop me? No. Will I keep loving him? Yes. Am I screwed? Yes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am supposed to be doing my homework but once again, I am publishing a lame story of mine. This isn't one of my best works. I tried editing this again and again. I wish this was longer. My writing skills aren't good. If there are any spelling errors, please tell me.**_

 _ **I own all the characters. DO NOT STEAL THEM. Do not take any photo I use here. I OWN THE PICTURES.**_

 _ **I worked hard to edit the photos. I don't want them used. If you want to know where I got them, just ask.**_

* * *

I ran and ran until I got the roof. I sank down to the ground and sobbed.

HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME? I thought we were friends. I guess I'm back to being the social outcast. Why did this have to happen to me?! Am I just the unluckiest girl in the world?

Just then I heard a groan.

I whipped my head to the noise.

There was a boy sleeping on the floor. I did not even notice him.

He groaned again and sat up.

"What's with all the noise?"

He complained groggily.

I blushed at him. He is pretty cute.

He had dark blue hair with bright blue tips. He had pink eyes and wore the school uniform, grey slacks with a white polo shirt, grey sweater, black jacket, and a blue tie.

How unusual. A blue tie instead of a black one. Well, I wore a tie instead of a ribbon. That was unusual too.

"You okay?"

He asked with concern written all over his face.

I immediately nodded. But then realized that was a stupid action. There is obviously something wrong with me. I'm crying and I'm on the roof during class. I then shook my head.

"Wanna tell me how you got soaked and why you're here?"

He asked.

I nodded as I shakily got up and sat next to him, sniffling and my vision being blurred by my tears.

"I-I was g-going to class when my f-friends stopped me. T-they told me they saw s-something b-by the stairs. I-I looked but nothing was there. T-Then t-they pushed me and p-poured water on me. E-everyone saw and laughed. It was the most humiliating situation ever."

I started sobbing again. My so-called 'friends' said some pretty cruel things to me. I don't want to remember that again.

His eyes softened as they looked at me with sympathy. Then he gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Come on."

He pulled me up from the ground and dragged me somewhere.

We walked through the hallways of our high school. I followed him without complaint, but sniffling and crying on the way. I used the hand, that he wasn't holding, to wipe away my tears.

Eventually, we stopped. Without looking ahead, I collided with his back. I rubbed my forehead and looked up at him. He was turning the dial of the lock that's connected to his locker. He got his locker open and handed me something.

It was the boy's uniform. A pure white polo shirt, grey slacks, black belt, black tie, white socks, and black dress shoes.

Wow, he's prepared.

He walked me to the girl's bathroom and waited for me while I changed.

I took off my uniform and put on the one he gave me. The belt was on the last hole and still was a bit loose. The tucked shirt looked a little weird and I could not fit into the shoes so I wore my wet ones.

It looked a little weird for me to wear a boy uniform, but I'm okay with it since I have done this before. The clothes were a bit big on me but I managed. The shirt clung to me since my bra was still wet. I blushed at this embarrassing predicament.

I slowly walked out the girl's bathroom.

"Ummm... I can't go around school like this..."

I told him while blushing harder.

He sighed and took off his jacket. He threw that at me. Then he pulled off his sweater and also threw that at me.

I put on his grey sweater and black jacket. It was pretty warm and a bit big. I caught a whiff of his clothes and it was pretty pleasant. It smelled like hair gel, apples, and a hint of cologne. I really like this scent of his. I blushed at how crazy I sounded.

"What's your name?"

I ask him.

Wow, nice going. The first thing you blurt out isn't 'thank you' but 'what's your name.'

"I'm Brett Thunders. What about you?"

He asked me.

"I'm Megumi Sakura but please call me Meg."

I told him as I gently smiled at him.

Maybe I saw his cheeks redden at me? I have no idea.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi's eyes widen in realization.

"B-Brett Thunders! As in the principal's son!"

She exclaimed.

"Exactly. Something the matter?"

I asked her.

She blushed and shook her head, meaning there is obviously something the matter.

She obviously has heard rumors of me. Every friend I made had to meet my father. Every single time that happened, I never heard from them again. Well, I hope this is different. I don't want her to meet my father. Our friendship will be a secret.

"Well, thank you for the clothes. I'm sorry."

She said while looking down and shuffling her feet.

I'm going to admit that was pretty cute.

"I promise to return these."

She said.

"Return it anytime you can. Doesn't have to be today or tomorrow."

I said nervously.

She smiled shyly and nodded.

"What class do you have next?"

She asked me.

"I have history."

I said.

Her face kinda fell when I said that.

"I-I have English. Maybe we'll see each other later?"

She said.

I slowly nodded. She smiled and waved goodbye. I looked down at my watch and realized it was already second period. Might as well go to Algebra.

* * *

I later went through my morning classes without seeing her. It was already 11 and I was hungry. I'm walking to the cafeteria to get some food. I hoped they had spicy chicken nuggets. I always liked spicy food. I entered the cafeteria and immediately noticed purple in the crowd. I went to the lunch line to get my food and it was spicy chicken nuggets. I got some along with some milk and an apple.

I went over to the table with the purple-haired girl to see if it was her and it was. Megumi was turned from me and didn't notice me staring at her. I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

She looked away from her food and turned to me. She smiled and I smiled back. She gestured to the seat next to her and my smile became wider. I sat down next to her and started to eat my lunch.

I glanced over to her lunch and saw she just had a sandwich and a juice box. She had her homework out and was finishing it up. She saw me staring at her and smiled at me. I blushed and kept eating my chicken nuggets.

We started talking about trivial things such as how our day has been going, classes, the weather etc.

After that, we were free to go to our homeroom class, but we decided to go to the roof.

"I love it here. You feel so close to the clouds."

She sighed contently while looking at the clouds in the sky.

I laid beside her and also looked at the various clouds floating in the sky.

"Do you like anyone?"

She asked me suddenly after a long pause of silence.

"I may or may not have a crush on Taylor Baker."

I blushed.

She giggled and turned to look at me.

"Every boy crushes on her. I'm sure she would have every guy in America on their knees."

She joked.

I laughed with Megumi and turned to face her.

"Your name sounds Asian."

I randomly blurted out.

She giggled and nodded.

"I'm Japanese. Came here to America for some kind of business. I already knew English and went along with my father."

She explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Is it okay if I called you Meg? Megumi sounds a little bit too foreign."

I said, immediately regretting it for it sounded offense and rude.

"I'm sorry! That was very rude of me!"

I apologized.

She shook her head smiling.

"I think it's a cute name. From now on, I'm Meg!"

She smiled.

Meg Sakura.

Totally cute nickname for a totally cute girl.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
